


As Sweet As Candy

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81





	As Sweet As Candy

# As Sweet As Candy – A Halloween Drabble (Jason Dixon x Reader)

It was your first Halloween with Jason. You’ve been a couple for almost a year and Halloween has been on your mind for some weeks now, since you loved this special holiday very much.

One day, while watching TV with Jason on the couch, you dropped some hints how much you liked Halloween and that you were totally looking forward to it.

“Oh, really”, he replied, yawning.

“Yes”, you raised your head, looking at him. “You don’t seem very enthusiastic about that.”

He rubbed his eyes and kissed your forehead.

“Well, you know, the Dixons were not really into all this Halloween stuff…”

“All the Dixon’s? Or just your mom?”

“I’ll give you three guesses”, he replied and raised one eyebrow.

You watched him pitifully.

“Sometimes one of the guys from school asked me to go trick-n-treating with him but since my mom permanently scared off the kids who came to our house they soon stopped inviting me to further Halloween activities.”

You put your hands on his chest, moving closer. You felt so sorry imagining little Jason sitting alone at home at Halloween.

“You know what”, you said decidedly, palming his cheeks. “This year it will be a hell of a Halloween for you. What do you say?”

“I don’t know”, he smiled. “What exactly are you thinking of?”

“We’ll get a pumpkin, make Halloween cupcakes and muffins, we’ll watch scary movies and…” You moved closer, placing your lips at his ear, whispering. “…I will put on a really naughty costume…Just for you, baby.”

You kissed his earlobe and felt him quiver a bit.

“Sounds great”, he replied, chuckling, kissing the side of your neck.

“And the best thing is”, he added in between kisses. “We don’t even have to buy me a scary mask.”

You backed off a bit looking at him sceptically. He chuckled silently.

“That’s not funny, Jason Dixon”, you said, stifling a laugh and stroking his scarred cheek.

“Oh c’mon… it was a little bit funny.”

Your mouth twitched involuntarily and you burst out laughing when he started tickling your sides.

On the big day you’ve been baking all afternoon. It was a pleasure watching your hunk of a boyfriend decorating cupcakes and icing muffins. Actually it was the cutest thing you ever saw and you couldn’t help kissing him all the time.

So you spent most of the time making out and nibbling on the delicious pastries.

After a late dinner you got cosy in front of the TV, watching an old-school horror flick.

You were a bit jumpy because you couldn’t wait for it to get dark outside.

When the movie was over you stood up and vanished in the bedroom.

“Hey”, you heard Jason calling. “What you doing?”

“Wait and see”, you replied. “I promised you something, didn’t I?”

It took you some minutes to get into the costume and you couldn’t help laughing at yourself.

When you finally took a look into the mirror you were pleasantly surprised how good it actually looked.

Jason was zapping through the TV channels when you positioned yourself in the doorframe.

“Honey, honey…”, you purred teasingly.

He turned around, looking at you wide-eyed.

Your costume consisted of super tight, white and glossy bell-bottoms, a cropped white, sequined shirt with long fringes and a hippie bandana. The special extra was a long blonde wig completing your appearance.

This outfit actually flashed way more flesh than any garment you possessed and judging by Jason’s gaze he liked it very much.

“Damn…this is amazing”, he was smirking broadly and the usual blush coloured his cheeks.

He was way too adorable, you thought, feeling your heart jump.

“But wait”, he went on. “Who are you?” He narrowed his eyes thinking hard. “I think I know you from some place…”

“I’ll give you a clue”, you said and started dancing towards him.

“If you change your mind I’m the first in line. Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me…”

He was already laughing out loud, clapping his hands.

“Hot damn”, he chuckled. “You’re Agnetha…”

“Bingo, Mr. Dixon.” You positioned yourself in front of him, your hands on your hips. “I heard you’re a big fan. Is that right?”

“Yes, actually I am”, he replied and tried to remain serious.

“I am here for a private show…” Stroking his cheek, you leaned down kissing his lips tenderly.

“You have to know… I am already taken…” He was grinning broadly.

“Oh, that’s a real shame...You're such a fine specimen of a man”, you whispered and kissed him a bit longer. “And I think this an exceptional situation, right?”

He placed his hands on both your thighs, stroking them up to your backside.

“Right…”, he hushed, kissing you more urgently.

Just as you wanted to climb his lap you heard a loud and constant knocking on the front door, followed by shrill children’s voices.

“What the…” Irritated Jason turned to the door.

“Happy Halloween”, you gushed, grinning. “Come on!”

Pulling Jason with you, you headed for the door. You grabbed the sweets bowl, thrusting it into Jason’s hands.

When you opened the door you were greeted with a polyphonic: “Trick or treat?”

Jason held out the bowl and various tiny hands grabbed for the delicious goodies.

“Awww you are so cute”, you blurted out. “And you all look amazing.”

Proudly the little ghosts and monsters started striking scary poses.

“And you are Hippie Barbie, right?” A little girl marvelled at you with sparkling eyes.

“Noooo, you dummy”, complained another girl. “She’s Disco Barbie.”

You started laughing heartily.

“Yes, I guess I am a mixture of both”, you replied.

One of the smaller boys got closer, watching Jason excitedly.

“Woah, Mister…”, he exclaimed. “Are you Freddie?”

“No…., I’m Jason”, he answered a bit irritated.

“So where’s your hockey mask?”

“What?”

They both were eying each other suspiciously for a while.

“Sorry, Mr. Officer. My baby brother didn’t mean it…”

An elder boy squeezed himself between Jason and the little one.

“No prob, fella”, Jason smiled his sweetest smile.

“Let’s go kids. Give thanks to the nice lady and gentleman and off we go”, one of the mothers, standing behind the kids, hollered.

“Goodbye! Thank you!”, they all shouted in unison.

When the happy bunch was gone, you got back inside.

“This was sooo nice, wasn’t it?” You were charmed by this familiar cosiness you felt.

Jason headed straight to the couch, plunking himself down.

“Yes, it was real fun.”

Taking a lollypop out of the bowl you sat down beside him.

You removed the wrapping, taking the lolly into your mouth.

Putting his arm around you, Jason pulled you closer.

“Thank you, honey”, he said. “For everything.”

You looked at him, letting the lolly pop out of your mouth.

“You’re welcome, baby. But the best is still to come.”

He grinned broadly and you pushed the lolly into his mouth, sitting down on his lap.

“I love you”, you whispered.

Putting the candy aside, he came closer, kissing you tenderly with his sweet cherry flavoured lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
